


We'll get there someday

by Dantegram



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantegram/pseuds/Dantegram
Summary: Mirage and Wraith are hanging out at his bar when he delivers her some bad news.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	We'll get there someday

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I did in my free time, trying to get some practice and write better, I know it's super short... Plus, Mirage and Wraith are the best friend pair ever, I couldn't not write about them.

Mirage sat down at the stool, shining one of his many glasses. Inspecting it for any grime or debris, he took his damp soapy cloth and wiped it carefully before submerging it into the sink. One of his best friends, Wraith, sat across from him sipping her Appletini. 

"I can't believe you drink those..." he muttered.

She glared up at him and flipped her Kunai for effect.

"Point taken," he said with his hands palms out facing her. He moved onto the next glass, placing a dollop of soap into the rag and beginning to shine it. He sighed and stared out the window at the streets below. Wraith shot a glance over in his direction, watching him stare blankly out the window. It was unusual for the jokester to look so glum. She moved a few seats over until they were practically face to face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothin' much. What about you?" he replied in his confident manner. She always saw through it. She sighed, waiting for him to tell her. When he stared into the glass silently, she got worried.

"Mirage."

"Elliot."

He stared at the floor. Placing the glass down, he signed and leaned against the wall.

"It's my mom. She's getting worse."

"Elliot you could have told me, I understand."

Wraith was exasperated. This man could be so private sometimes. She worried about him. Whenever they fought against each other in the arena, they never took it personally no matter who won. Mirage was her best friend, and he was there for her when she needed him. Now she has to be there for him when he needs her.

"I just wish I could do more, y'know? I fight and train every day, trying to get the credits to send some back home but it's never enough. And that's what scares me."

In his eyes Wraith could see more worry than someone twice his age should have. She wished she could do more, help him with his goal in some way.

"You know I'm here for you, right?"

"Yeah. I know." His smile returned, but just a bit dimmer. They didn't have to say anything more, that's how close the pair were. They fought together, against each other, but at the end of the day they were like family. To Wraith, Mirage was part of that home she tries to find.

They sat in silence as Mirage made her an appletini with a slice of apple on the rim the way she likes it, and poured some wine in a glass for himself. They clinked glasses, and took deep sips. Finally, Wraith spoke up.

"Elliot... Even if it takes us twenty years to get the money, we'll get it. We'll get there someday."

"Thanks Renee. You're the best," he said, smiling at his best friend as the two of them sat his bar, talking late into the night.


End file.
